An “option” is generally used to hedge risk by providing the right to purchase or sell a commodity or other asset at a later time at a set price with only limited obligations. An option is similar to an insurance policy in that it insures that an asset may be purchased or sold at a later time at a set price in return for a premium, often referred to as an option premium, which is generally a relatively small percentage of the current value of the asset. One type of option is a “call option.” A “call” option gives the purchaser of the option the right, but not the obligation, to buy a particular asset at a later time at a guaranteed price, often referred to as the “exercise price.” Another type of option is a “put option”. A “put” option gives the purchaser of the option the right, but not the obligation, to sell a particular asset at a later time at the exercise price. (The “put” option may be thought of as giving the owner the right to “put” the security into another's name at the exercise price.) In either instance, the seller of the call or put option is obligated to perform the associated transactions if the purchaser chooses to exercise its option.
Options are utilized in a variety of asset-based transactions. For example, in the commodities market, commodity producers (e.g., farmers) often enter into option relationships with commodity users (e.g., manufacturers) and speculators; in the real estate market, real estate owners often enter into option relationships with real estate purchasers; and in the securities market, security holders often enter into option relationships with security purchasers.